Stress Reliever
by ibijus
Summary: NSFW, Frankenstein/M-21. It's been a busy week with lots of work, luckily for Frankenstein someone seems to be glad to help him relieve some stress.


Noblesse is an online webtoon written by Son Jae Ho and illustrated by Lee Gwang Su.

This work contains description of sex acts between two males. It takes place after M-21 followed Rai and Frankenstein, before Seira and Regis show up.

* * *

Frankenstein was deep in thoughts over some paperwork, being the chairman of such prestigious school wasn't easy, but he did love the challenge. Things were changing since his Master came back, and it filled his heart with joy, even if he worried deeply for his wellbeing.

The kids were good for him (even if noisy and messy) they took care of him when Frankenstein couldn't. Now his master had adopted a stray after the Union's mess and even wakened his abilities, and so M-21 became another proud worker at Ye Ran High School as member of the security staff; he was also under his table at the moment.

It was quite stress relieving to tell the truth, for both of them, it wasn't really the first time it happened but they never did something like that in the school. Usually the chairman had to be proper and a good example at all times, but his week had being hellish and his confidence was waving a bit over his tiredness, leaving him to feel less than optimal. It was quite the emotional whiplash for his usual self, but he felt the right to be a little sensible over his Master's return, and of course it was hard to focus on such negative feelings when someone was deep throating you.

M-21 was good at it, kneeling between his legs, arms threw around his hips like he would try to run away, it seemed his own personal goal was to have the whole things in his mouth as long as possible, nuzzling the trimmed blond hair while keeping his lips tight around the base, teary eyes looking up while he swallowed, his face like he suffered of the most pleasurable fever with the light sweat and the flushness of his skin combined with his pleasured expression. Sometimes Frankenstein would run his fingers through the fair hair, caress his face and gently pull him away, taking control. It was quite the treat, slowly watching swollen red lips running up and down his member on top of feeling the teasing tongue, the warmness of that sinful mouth. It was even better that Frankenstein wasn't an ordinary human in the sense of his extraordinary stamina.

Even with a table full of work it was supposed to be a slow day, no meetings needed or even plans of tea with Master (busy playing around with the kids), in fact Frankenstein could spent the whole day sitting down, no need for lunch break, therefore it was a day of reading and signing and having M-21 service him. It was very charming, how the act in itself would pleasure the silver haired man, many times in fact. It was a slow buildup but Frankenstein wasn't kidding about being sat down for hours, so he could watch how frantic the other grew, fidgeting around, clearly wishing to touch his own manhood but not letting go of his grip on Frankenstein hips. Things would escalate to M-21 finally accepting to move a hand to touch his clothed bulge, and if that wasn't enough to bring his orgasm then he would finally open his pants to properly masturbate, _that_ would always make him blush even brighter.

Some days Frankenstein would surprise the other and start rubbing one of his long legs against M-21, focusing on his crotch, the aching hardness, even if rumpling his clothes wasn't his favorite thing to do, a little frottage never hurt and was quite interesting. The way M-21 choked a little, how his tongue quivered, the feeling of his arms tightening around him now he didn't have to let go to pleasure himself…

As the day would go on Frankenstein would work, even with his pauses to tease and appreciate his special little helper, the endorphin in his blood made things a little easier after all and he wasn't the only one enjoying it's positive effects: by the end of the day M-21 was a mush pile of pleasure, maybe still stubbornly sucking and bobbing his head uncaring of his aching jaw, or maybe with his head laid on the older one's lap, lazily licking and kissing the cock he would still caress with a free hand. After such hard work, even being admissibly a greedy person, Frankenstein knew when enough was enough. M-21 favored it when he was able to take it all one more time, humming in pleasure as Frankenstein thick cock pulsed as he came, not a single drop going to waste, then the cock would be liberated with a last hard suck and an obscene _pop_ , that would put a dumb little smile on M-21's face while he licked his lips. Frankenstein preferred holding the other's hair, guiding his head to bob a few times on him before letting only the tip inside the warm mouth, that would make M-21 lick and tease the dick head's slit with the tip of his tongue, then a few more strokes and he could watch the little jumps his cock did while filling M-21's mouth, making the younger one open his mouth without being able to swallow yet, heavy breathing and flustered, such a beautiful view would be enough to make Frankenstein hard again if he didn't care for the others exhaustion. Maybe one of those days he should dare to come more than once under M-21's ministration, that would change the pace a bit. He would hate to make things boring for M-21 (even if he didn't believe sucking cock would _ever_ get boring for that guy).

A couple of glasses of water and a few minutes laying down the couch and M-21 was up again, his eyes were shinny and his face would still hold a little flush for a while, but he was able to clean the mess he did under the desk and change pants (at this point Frankenstein kept extras at hand), and he was able to walk home alone if he so wished. It didn't displease the chairman when the other accepted to go with him in his personal car. It was amusing to imagine what the general staff must speculate about their relationship: suddenly this handsome man joined the school's security team at his recommendation and sometimes he would be seen taking rides with him, what would be said if it became know they lived together? It was a good thing the chairman of Ye Ran High School had such great control over everything that happened around him and that included his employees, it just wouldn't do to stain his reputation because people had such wild imagination.

What would they gossip about? That he got a rent boy to keep under his desk sucking his cock? Dear, what atrocious thought! He was a modified human who served his supernatural master and waited for over 800 years for his return after a mysterious disappearing, meanwhile building and managing a school and at recent events was returned with his master who took under his wings another modified human who happened to, sometimes, get under Frankenstein's desk to suck his cock in a consensual way that both of them enjoyed very much.

Everything made perfect sense, it was truly a shame people wouldn't know about none of it.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
